


There's Something About Humanity

by zobothehobo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zobothehobo/pseuds/zobothehobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has realized he loves Dean because of humanity, not the other way around.  Now Dean has to realize it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little one shot I did because I was feeling intense emotions. But I think I may want to flesh it out and make it something more where Cas has to help Dean to explore his new backstory and understand what it means for both of them. I don't know though... At any rate... maybe someone will read this and enjoy it.

Cover made by KatrinaKay

Don’t you get it?” Cas was exasperated. He had just truly figured it out himself, but somehow it felt like such common sense, he had no idea why he had to explain it to Dean.

“No, Cas. I don’t.” Dean looked up and saw his friend desperately clinging to the hope to be non-verbally understood. This was a hope Dean knew all too well. ”I don’t know Cas, you pop in here, you pop out. You say you don’t trust me with the angel tablet… You’re cagey… I don’t know… I know we’re important to you, but sometimes I feel you only trust us when you need us. That’s not the way family works. I mean, maybe it is up in heaven- but here..” Cas took a deep hard breath in, which caused Dean to look at him. That heaven remark was a bit too far, and Dean could feel it. He searched for the correct way to apologize or justify or something, but Cas spoke before he found it.

“Dean, listen. The angels have scrubbed my head dry, erased all of my memories, multiple times. I’m a lot older than I remember. I’ve apparently rebelled multiple times. Throughout it all, there is one constant.”

Dean was confused and taken aback, a little offended. He had always thought he was the reason for the angel’s fall from grace. ”… That is?”

“Humans. Humanity. Dean, it’s all so… magnificent? It’s beautiful, and amazing, and ingenious, and frustrating, and impossible all in one.”

Dean squinted in confusion, “So? I mean what does this have to do with you and me-us, me and Sam.?”

Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He smiled slightly as he exhaled. ”Dean, you are so human.” Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Cas cut him off. ”You are the essence of humanity. Your love, your loyalty, your ingenuity… Even your intolerance of authority. You’re so _human_. I could never leave you, not completely, because… Because I love humanity. Because I love _you_.”

Dean was paralyzed. His breath short and wispy He just stared at Cas, unable to move. ”You… Love me? And you think I’m the essence of humanity? What does that even mean?” he hesitantly replied.

“Yes, Dean, I do. It means that I need you too.”

Dean exhaled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He smiled on the exhale even though he tried his hardest not to. ”Good to know. I’m here as long as you are.” Somehow, he got it. Cas didn’t love humanity because of Dean, he loved Dean because of humanity. And while it seemed counter-intuitive… it meant more this way.

They locked eyes, both of them basking in the moment of being completely understood and adored by the other. They didn’t say anything, but somehow they said everything. It was all there. Dean, humanity’s essence, Cas humanity’s biggest admirer. Both humanity’s spokesperson and savior, in such different ways… but still somehow the same.


End file.
